My Heart Beats Your Heart Beats
by Born.For.Music.And.Anime
Summary: tohru is a slave and is sold to the sohmas. lots of drama love and hate:  trust me its good:
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys this is my first ever fanfiction:) I hope you like! I worked really hard on it. The rape scene was not all that great but I promise to do better! hope yall enjoy._

"What do you mean she is dead?" Tohru Honda asked the her best friend, Arisa Uotani

"Im sorry..Rio killed her when he found she stole some extra food from the cart..."She explained. "You know how strict he is about those things.."

"w- why, i d- dont understand..."Tohru whispered.

"T- tohru, there is more.."Arisa sighed and went on."He sold you to someone else..your going away..."

It was silent as the news sunk into Tohru.

Arisa continued. "they are a big rich family. The know them right? You leave today.." Arisa finished.

Tohru stood up from the creaky old chair she once sat on. Arisa stood up also and studied her face. Which was expressionless.

"Tohru?"Arisa asked worried.

Tohru looked at her before she vomited in reply.

Hello, my name is Tohru Honda. I havent always been a slave. Actually I only been a slave for a couple of years now. Today im being picked up by a new owner. Arisa Uotani, my best friend, said I have nothing to worry about i think she was fibbing to make me feel a little better. My mother passed away last night, Kyoko Sohma. I miss her terribly. My dad died when i was very little. Some kinda illness. At least thats what the doctor said. I dont know why my mom stole more food from the cart, its not like her at all. Im very confused, none of it sounds right, but I forgive her for leaving me. Rio Suki. That name makes me shudder. He is my owner, until the other one comes. I know its rude and unforgivable but he is a horrible, terrible person. He owns alot more are all girls. Some are even unluckier because he makes them sleep with him. Im still a virgin though. But i think he only likes the prettier girls. Rio is very handsome too. He has short black hair. Deep Blue ocean eyes. Tan skin, tall and very fit. Thats all you need to know. At least for now.

"Tohru, Rio wants to see you before you leave."Arisa says walking in.

"Okay..."Tohru replies standing up with her small suitcase in her hand. Its silent for a couple of seconds before they run into eachothers arms.

Tohru let a few tears fall. "Ill miss you.."She whispers.

"Ill miss you too.."She replies, shedding a few tears of her own. She gives Tohru one more squeeze before letting go.

Tohru sighs and pickes up her suitcase where she had dropped it and walks out the bad excuse for a house and across the field and up the steps of the beutiful small real house. Tohru sighed before knocking.

It was a while before the door opened.

"Tohruu!"Rio greeted her with a nice smile.

Tohru smiled back and walks inside.

"Come and sit downn!"Rio says, more of like a command.

Tohru obeyed.

Rio sat across from her."So, did you hear about your mother?"He asked with a smirk.

Tohru nodded looking down.

"Shame, she really was a good slave. Even good in bed. Haha. I gave her and option though. Im really not that cruel. I told her i would let her live. Only if she let me have my way with you.."Rio explained. Looking at her.

Tohru eyes widened in shock. "B- but, you could of just had me. You d- didnt need pe-"Tohru started.

"haha, wow Tohru your such a idiot! You think everyone would let me have all those girls? No! I got permission from them to sleep with all those girls! Because they needed more food and water and stuff.."Rio explained with another laugh.

"My mom could of lived...but she didnt want me to get hurt just so she could stay alive.."Tohru cried. Tears running down her cheeks.

"yup! But now that shes gone, i can have my way with you. Thats just the way it works."Rio says smiling. He grabbed Tohrus chin and forced her to look at him. "I can now have me way with you."He whispers.

Tohru tried to pull away but he pulled her back and threw her on the couch. He got on top of her and starting touching her in places Tohru's never been touched before.

"Stop!" Tohru cried.

Rio just smirked as he ripped of her clothes and kissed her hard on the lips. He took of his pants and underwear.

Tohru screamed in pain as he shoved himself inside her. He pounded himself inside her hard and fast.

Tears streamed down Tohru's face as pulled out of her after what seemed like forever.

Rio smiled at her pain, he was about to continue when the door flew open.

"What the hell is going on in here?"A orange hair boy yelled walking in..


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is going on in here!" A orange hair boy asked walking in.

Rio looks up alittle suprised but quickly regains,he got off tohru and put his clothes back on with no shame. "Oh? I was giving dear tohru a going away present! Right Tohru?"Rio asked looking at her with eyes of hatred.

"O- of course.."Tohru lied, stuttering.

The boy looked at both of them his eyes narrowed. "Right, Im Kyo Sohma and i've come to take her to her new home."Kyo explained.

"Right, of course!"Rio says with a chuckle. "Well go ahead and take her, im going to wash of these filthy germs of your Tohru, kay?"Rio says with another chuckle. He left the room without waiting for a reply.

It was quiet for a bit before Kyo finally spoke. "Well get dressed, i'll be waiting on the porch."Kyo says without looking at her as he left the room.

Tohru obeyed Kyo's order, while the whole time thinking 'IM NOT A VIRGIN, AND I JUST GOT RAPED!'

She would not cry. She would not cry. She walked to the front door and opened to see Kyos back facing her, she walked up to him.

He spoke without turning, his back still faced to her. "He raped you didnt he."He said it more like a comment then a question.

She was not gonna cry. She was not gonna cry.

"I- its okay, you can tell me..."He said turning around to look at her.

Im sorry, she thought. Im gonna cry.

Tohru burst out into tears.

Kyo gave her a sad look. "Im sorry.."He said before walking down the porch steps and over the field.

Tohru quietly followed him.

He walked up to a fancy car and opened the passenger door.

Tohru got in, kyo slammed the door and got in on the other side.

Tohru studied the car, it was beautiful. Leather seats. The whole damn thing.

She tried not to think about what happened in the last hours as Kyo sat in the car.

He then looked at her, "were you a virgin?" he asked.

Tohru looked away and nodded.

Kyo thought for a bit before speaking. "Do you need anything?"

"truth.."she asked.

"truth.."

"A hug and a kiss and tell me nothing like that will never happen agian.. b- but it- not li- im ask-"Tohru said panicking.

Kyo smiled a bit before reaching over and pulling her into a hug, tohru blushed, but hugged back enjoying the warm embrace. He then pulled away alittle and looked at her. "I promise that as long as i live i will never let anything like that happen to you again. I promise."He finished before he planted a full warm kiss on her lips.

"hm..you sure do treat the new slaves warmly, stupid cat." a gray hair boy says, opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo pulled away startled.

Tohru looked down blushing.

"Its none of your bussiness you damn rat!"Kyo yelled, embrassed.

Yuki smirked and rolled his eyes and got in car. He then leaned over to look at Tohru.

"Hello, Im Yuki Sohma, you must be Tohru Honda."Yuki says with a smile. "Its nice to meet you..may i call miss honda?"

Tohru smiled back brightly, "its nice to meet you too! And of course!"

"Oh and a piece of advice Miss Honda.."Yuki says before leaning back into his seat,"Dont expect Shit from that Monster."Yuki says sweetly, he smiled and put his headphones and blasted it with Monochrome kiss.

Tohru looked at Yuki then at Kyo, who had his head resting on the steering wheel. His eyes shut tight.

"Kyo.."Tohru whispered.

Kyo rubbed his head on the steering wheel,he sat up. "He's right Tohru, dont expect Shit from this Monster!"Kyo says bitterly without looking at her. He opened the door and got out and looked at her. "im sorry.."He says before slamming the door.

Yuki sighed and got out and sat in the drivers seat. He started the car.

"B-but kyo..."Tohru cried.

"He will back."Yuki says over the music before drving out of field and into the dirt road.

Tohru sat back into her seat and sighed.

It was silent

"He- hey.."Yuki says.

Tohru looks at him. "yes?"

"Are you okay, um...you seem a little shaken..."Yuki asks her, his face alittle worried.

Tohru looks away, "um..its nothing really..."

"Please you can tell me.."

"O- okay, um my prevo-.."Tohru sighs and continues."My own- owner...h- he r- r- rap- rape- raped...m- me.."Tohru stuttered as tears fell down her face.

Yuki looked her, he stopped the car suddenly.

She looks at him.

Yuki leans over without thinking and kisses her.

Tohru eyes widened but kisses back.

"WHAT THE HELL!"Kyo yelled thru the window.

_haha alot of drama i guess...hope you lilke. i thought it was pretty amusing:)_


End file.
